The present invention is directed to a light-weight video cassette. More particularly, this invention is directed to a video cassette having a skeletal structure and an external skin of with advertising graphics, or the like, thereon and, preferably, weighing less than 1 oz.
In a number of applications for video tapes, such as promotional tapes, demo tapes, advertisements, etc., tapes are reproduced in quantity and mailed to prospective or actual clients. Often the weight of the tape results in the mailing costs exceeding the cost of the tape itself.
A number of attempts have been made to reduce the overall weight of the tape cassette. Some of these designs employ a styrofoam core and a reduced number of pieces. While these attempts have met with some limited success, it is believed the present invention affords a better solution.
In one aspect, the present invention comprises a light weight video cassette having a) a first frame half having a first lateral peripheral wall; b) a second frame half having a second lateral peripheral wall; c) a living hinge member interconnecting the first half and second halves, the living hinge member being attached to a first portion of the first lateral peripheral wall and a first portion of the second lateral peripheral wall and having a flat portion lying generally coplanar with a first lateral face of said first frame half and a first lateral face of said second frame half, whereby the first frame half can be folded in toward the fiat portion of the living hinge member onto the second frame half without the flat portion of the living hinge member interfering with the first and second lateral peripheral walls.
In another aspect of the invention, the light weight video cassette comprises a first frame half having a first lateral peripheral wall defining a first transverse face and a first array of reinforcing ribs attached to one edge of said first lateral peripheral wall; a second frame half having a second lateral peripheral wall defining a second transverse face and a second array of reinforcing ribs attached to one edge of said lateral peripheral wall; means for interconnecting said first and second frame halves; a skin covering attached to said first and second transverse faces. The skin is preferably made of a polymeric sheet material such as vinyl or mylar which may be attached to the transverse faces using a heat staking process or using an adhesive.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.